moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vorien Dawnstrider
Vorien Danwstrider is the Vice-Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran, and an archmage of the Kirin Tor. A member of the Silver Covenant and a loyal supporter of the Grand Alliance, Vorien has opposed the re-admission of the horde into the city of dalaran. ((This entire page is a huge work in progress and will be changed and edited a lot right now, so do not put too much thought into most of this at the moment.)) Physical Appearance Standing at average height for a Quel’dorei a stoic visage greets your stare with an impassive grace. Intense, glowing blue eyes flicker brightly in whatever surrounding he happens to be in, dark or light. Though his eyes gleam with magic, there is a coldness to them, lacking any sense of passion, appearing to be all but dead. The elf had short, obsidian hair, uncommon among the quel'dorei. His face once may have inspired true beauty, but burn scars marred the skin on his right side, going from his ear down his neck, battle scars from a lifetime of war dotted the man's face, and most of the top of the elf's right ear had been cut off long ago. This unsightly image however is normally hidden under the mage's hood, which he rarely removes. The hood concealed the entirety of the elf's face, giving the elf an inhuman appearance. The inanimate hood had no openings to the face hidden beneath, the helm's enchantments allowing him to see his surroundings. The archmage wore steel plate armor, having retired the robes often favored by mages. Affixed to his chest was a steel plate cuirass, held in place by a series of dyed leather straps, connecting it to the backplate. The cuirass juts out past the elf's chest, making the slender elf appear larger than he is. The cuirass also came up to his neck, compensating for the lack of a gorget. Engraved on the neck guard was an owl's head, the symbol of House Dawnstrider. Over the front of his chest he wears the tabard of the Silver Covenant. Upon his shoulders were matching spaulders made from the icy scales of the Northrend creatures. The leather was also enchanted but to increase the magus’ protection from fire and fire-based spells. On the top of the spaulders were mana pools, easily extracted during battle for a quick reprisal from mana loss. The mage wore steel gauntlets, going from his hands to his elbows. Each of the fingers of the gauntlets were sharpened, a last ditch weapon should the need arise. Guarding his waist and hips are faulds and a culet, attached to the cuirass and backplate respectively. Harkening to his familial sigil, the faulds resemble feather-like appearance. Flowing from underneath the faulds and culet is a blue frostweave cloth skirt, taken from his former robes, and mail pants cover his legs. Steel greaves covered the elf's feet, going from his feet up to just past his knees. Affixed in blue steel to the greaves is the sigil of house dawnstrider. If ever seen without clothing the body of the mage was nothing impressively fancy, he was toned for a mage but a life of books, study, and magic left the male being on the skinnier side. The elf's skin was milky pale, having lost most of its color from being out of the sun. At his hip was belted a magnificent spellsword, thinner than the model seen with a shorter handle and a less ornate hilt. Etched into the blade on both sides were intricate rune markings capable of holding, storing, and activating select spells stored within the blade. The weapon was forged out of hardened adamantine, sending off sparks of arcane when connected with other metal blades. Stored upon his back was a long staff with green crystals for channeling and empowering spells. It was simplistic in design and acted solely as a tool for casting rather than fighting. When standing close to the male a person might feel a sense of unease but could be unaware of where the feeling is actually stemming from. The Magus had an unseen aura of arcane wrapped around his form, visible only to those with the ‘Third’ eye for sensing magical talent. These people might be able to tell the man had wards and shields up in place for defensive purposes. The Magus held no scent to him of any kind in particular. Overall the presence of the mage usually would demand one's attentions for at least a brief moment if not more, if only to glimpse what was under the hood pulsating the arcane symbol of mages. There is an unnatural calmness to the elf, his face remaining eerily still, rarely would it give any indication as to what the elf was thinking. His voice was as dead and dispassionate as his eyes, his steady voice rarely carrying emotion. History Vorien has spent most of his life in the city of Dalaran, having lived there since his teenage years. The third son of a relatively new and minor house, Vorien was unexpected to have any inheritance or any prospects in Quel'Thalas. Childhood Vorien was born to Malander Dawnstrider and Felina Dawnstrider many years before the first war in Silvermoon City. Vorien grew up in the town of Shrel'anar. Offices Gallery Vorien_Sheet.png|Vorien by YourImaginaryTwin Vorien_by_Cher-Ro.jpg|Vorien by Cher-Ro Vorien's Face.jpg|Vorien By Happ57 VorienBySeluna.png|Vorien by Seluna Tumblr n1sg6rsuWN1rvnjh3o1 1280.png|Vorien by Kenny TlDOt4N5.jpg|Vorien by PhantomWorks Senate Officer Commission_Vorien_Full.jpg|Vorien by Ayie_OlaerArt Vorien test.jpg|Vorien in his old armor Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Silver Covenant Category:Kirin Tor Category:Mages Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Dawnstrider Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage